To Travel A New Road
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: has 2 couples; Ash ends up meowth's trainer after meowth is horribly mistreated by Team Rocket but is Meowth the only abused one there? read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=has 2 couples in this. ash and james couple and meowth and pikachu couple;ash ends up as meowth's trainer after team rocket

mistreats him but meowth isn't the only abuse victim.

Chapter 1=Saved Kitty

Meowth P.O.V

I was in a pokemon center with Pikachu asleep next to me, holding my hand. I blushed at this watching the electric mouse.

Last thing I remembered was my last beating and being thrown out. I sighed. It was also the middle of winter so I really preferred that

Jessie waited to do that but...knew she would hurt me anyways.

I smiled watching Pikachu sleep. Truthfully he was like a rival to me as well as a friend and...well...a lot more. I was

inlove with him but was beaten far worse for loving him. I had also started training and battleing and my fury swipes and other moves

got better. I smiled wanting to get strong...for Pikachu at least.

"He stayed with you all night. Knew the 2 of you were close Meowth." the twerp said, entering the room. "Now you have a

high fever, and a lot of bruises indicating abuse and Nurse Joy has told me this wasn't your first time at a pokemon center either being this

beat up. Want to tell me anything?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Thanks for helping me and..." He sighed. "I caught you. I need to know what's wrong medically. Figured

you hated being in a poke-ball from when you journeyed with us in Unova so I didn't keep you in yours." Smart kid. He was right. Those balls felt

claustrophobic and I feared having a trainer due to how Giovanni and almost every Team Rocket member treats me. James was the only

nice person to me.

"Will keep your ball for ." he said. I nodded. "and no stealing!" Figured the twerp would make that rule and I should

of known he was now my trainer. I was now feeling calm around him and felt less annoyed. So..."I'll give it a shot...being your

pokemon and all." I replied.

"You'll be rooming with me at pokemon centers and when we go camping." Pikachu yauned watching me through sleepy eyes. I turned

bright red at this. "Room with you?!" I cried out.

Pikachu P.O.V

I smiled, chuckleing. He was so adorable when embarrassed and flustered. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "I'm fine with it Meowth."

"I'll be checking you for anything stolen for a few days but that's about it." Ash replied. I smiled gently.

"I know your boss forced you to steal. Ash isn't like that and cares about pokemon. You know this from watching yourself

and from encouraging a few of his pokemon to trust him. " I said remembering the few times some of his pokemon were afraid and then out of the blue they weren't

I knew someone did something.

"I used to be homeless before and a street theif surviving on that though. It was how the boss found me. He kidnapped me off the street."

Meowth responded. "James had been the only careing Team Rocket member who didn't hit me." I smiled having knowticed how nice

James always was to pokemon. It was part of why Ash loved him.

-Later-

Normal P.O.V

Ash was brushing Meowth and fed him and Pikachu. Then Ash felt around for stolen anything. Meowth froze when Ash got

to his waist terrified. "You ok?" Ash asked. "P...p...please don't hurt me!Stop!" cried Meowth.

"Meowth I promise I will never ever hurt you." Ash said gently.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The Start of Training

Ash P.O.V

"I promise I won't hurt you" I assured. James had told me once during one of our chatts on the phone that Meowth was

beaten and raped several times by their boss and I had seen quite a few bruises on James. James and I were now dating. "I promise

that I will never be like Giovanni." I said remembering the few meetings that I had with the Team Rocket leader.

I gently put burn ointment on some heavy burns on Meowth's waist. Apparently he didn't let Joy patch him up completely.

"So what are these burns from, Meowth?" I asked. "I was to cook the boss dinner one time and he threw me into the oven while it was on. Happens.I just happen

to be his favorite to hit." he answered.

I frowned. I hated pokemon neglect and abuse! I was as against it as people who forced pokemon to steal and it sounded like

Team Rocket did all of those together.

Meowth P.O.V

"Thanks" I told Ash as he finished up on patching me up. "No problem. Meowth, I heard from James that you enjoy training and

battleing. Want to try it with me and my friends' pokemon too?" he asked. I nodded wishing Jimmy wouldn't brag about me so much when he watched me train.

-later-

Normal P.O.V

The 1st training match was with Pikachu who was smirking at Meowth. "Ready!" Pikachu asked. Meowth turned bright red at this.

Ash watched with interest as the 2 battled. He was sending a facebook message to James on how things were.

Ash P.O.V

I smiled glanceing up. Pikachu was deffiantly happy with the new team mate. Meowth was happy with us too. I chuckled

watching the 2 for awhile and then sent.

ASH=THINK MEOWTH AND PIKACHU LIKE ONE ANOTHER. THEIR BATTLEING IS EVEN COUPLEY.

I chuckled. James would now have a variety of ideas for White Day as would I. I laughed at this. Then a message popped up.

JAMES=WELL YOUR PIKACHU IS SPECIAL TO MEOWTH,TWERP-KUN. HOPE THINGS ARE GOING WELL.

Pikachu had now landed on Meowth and was on top of him and massaging his waist. Pikachu leaned over and whispered

something in Meowth's ear. It sounded like "Pika, pika...chu chu." to me.

ASH=THE 2 ARE ADORABLE TO ME. GIVES ME IDEAS FOR OUR NEXT DATE.

I then sent that one. I chuckled watching my Pikachu and smiled. I highly doubted this would be called a battle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Boyfriend Phone Calls

Pikachu P.O.V

"Love you" I whispered in Meowth's ear as I snuggled against him. He blushed. It was after our training and I had him

pinned down under me. I captured Meowth's lips in a soft kiss. "See you're not terrified after what your boss did. Well not of me

anyways." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "That's because I love you too, Pikachu. I have no reason to fear you. All you ever did was battle me and

last I checked...most Pokemon battled one another. Its to get stronger and grow!" Well as usualle the part of Meowth that is a nerd that

builds those cooky inventions and is logical wins out.

I laughed thinking about how overly ingenious Meowth was compared to all the dumbass humans that hurt him on Team Rocket.I remembered

every piece of equipment he made too before they tossed him out. I smiled holding him. "So we're going out now,huh?" he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips again. "Yes...we're going out now." I responded.

-later-

Ash P.O.V

I was on the phone with James at another Pokemon Center. "So what did the bastard do to you?" Igrowled, wanting to kill

Giovanni for touching my James! Silence and wimpers which meant...he raped him! "Don't worry how is Meowth's relationship

with Pikachu?" James asked.

"They are doing great! Pikachu is very protective of Meowth." I said. Might be a good thing due to Team Rocket's abuse and

Team Rocket still being around. I glanced up and saw Pikachu and Meowth cuddled together and Pikachu feeding Meowth. Several pokemon

trainers walked about muttering "Wrong...the horror show...gay pokemon...not right at all!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have a few judgemental ass holes here." I said. "I heard. Whispers carry pretty far...even on telephone."

James responded. "So where are you? Wish you would leave Team Rocket soon." I said.

"I'm camped for leaving, I cant. I'm sorry. Take care. Ok." he said. I frowned betting anything that Giovanni or

some other Team Rocket member threated James. "Will after yourself,love." I said and we hung up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A New Comrade

Normal P.O.V

The group was getting ready to set off. It was the next day and Ash had healed everyone. He was now having his pokemon

healed by Nurse Joy. Joy frowned as she heard several anti-gay pokemon trainers walk by muttering.

"Horrible! My sisters and I support gay rights for people and pokemon! A lot of my patients usually end up as gay or

bisexual." Joy replied. Ash smiled, agreeing with Joy. A good portion of the population wasn't straight and it was pointless judgeing others

to him.

-elsewhere;later-

Normal P.O.V

James was camped out with Jessie. It had been a horrible night! Jessie had grabbed him and put his whole arm in the fire place.

James sighed, tired of everything. He packed up and left not even bothering with a note.

"Guess I will head off then." James thought as he left, tearing off his Team Rocket uniform.

-With Ash and the Gang-

Meowth P.O.V

I could hear Ash and Serena fighting. Ash had found out she was with those anti-gay people and she was no longer

going with us. "I don't care much for judgemental people." Pikachu said.

"One bite Meowth...please." Clement said. "I am really good at making this!" I gazed at him. I was used to being denied food.

Ash had told his friends my history of how Team Rocket had treated me. "Um...not hungry can I..." I began.

Then hands rubbed my back soothingly in the comforting manner where...James always petted me at. "Please eat,

Meowth." James replied. I knowticed he was now whearing jeans and a blue sweater. "You're an ex-rocket now huh?" I said.

Ash had his arms wrapped around James' waist. James nodded. "James will be traveling with us and Serena won't. Ok." Ash said.

Everyone agreed happy with the change. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=The 1st Real 1st Time

Ash P.O.V

We were at the camp site and I was laying with James in our tent. I saw the huge burn on his arm and frowned. "A gift

from Jessie due to not making our Supper right. Don't worry. Meowth and I are ex-workers of Team Rocket." my boyfriend said. I leaned

over and gently kissed the burn along with any other injuries he had.

"None of it's ok to me." I replied.

-In Pikachu and Meowth's tent-

Meowth P.O.V

I laid snuggled in my boyfriend's arms as Pikachu nuzzled against my neck. "I hate them all...for hurting you." Pikachu

said. I gently kissed his lips. "I'm here...with you. I have no intention of..." I began but...

Pikachu P.O.V

I sighed, knowing Meowth way too well. He was used to being a theif. Even now, as Ash's pokemon, Ash had found stolen

food several times and had made Meowth go back to stores and apologize numerous times. But I knew...deep down...he was a lot better than

the monsters called people that he used to work for.

"You have had intentions of returning before. I have seen the bruises and scars for years and still remember Unova when

you betrayed us. Don't get why you would run to people who hit you but forgive you. I do know you're trying this time though." I replied,

cuddleing Meowth and holding him.

We stayed like that for awhile and then I spoke. "Would you consider having sex with me...after what happened?" I asked.

Silence and then..."You're the only one I want to have sex with Pikachu." he replied. I smiled climbing on top of him.

"I promise to go slow, Meowth." I said. I licked my paws and opened Meowth up gently, giving him gentle kisses so he wasn't

focusing on the painfull part or anything. Then I climbed on him and positioned myself. "Ready?" I asked, smirking.

Meowth P.O.V

I nodded and Pikachu thrusted in and out of me gently going at a even pace. I moaned in pleasure as he took me. "The multiple

rapes are stupid. Lets just say this was your real first time!" Pikachu replied, kissing my lips.

-with Ash and James-

Normal P.O.V

Ash and James blushed having heard everything in Meowth and Pikachu's tent. The 2 were loud and it was Meowth's 1st time

acually enjoying sex. Ash smiled watching his boyfriend now beat red. "Not a bad idea huh?" Ash said dragging James into his own sleeping bag.

James blushed as he felt the 16 year old feel him up. "No it isn't, Twerp-kun." he said, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Good Mournings and Training

Ash P.O.V

I woke up. I chuckled watching a sleeping James curled up and naked in my sleeping bag. He was so adorable! I yauned

and began to get dressed. I was topless when James woke up and watched me. "You can go back to bed,love. I'm going to go help

Clement make breakfast." I said.

I knew how to cook. Had watched Brock and Celin enough times to pick up quite a bit. "Ok. Have fun with the food."

he said and laid back down. I left the tent and found Meowth awake. I smiled and sat down with him.

I was happy that he no longer feared sex or a love life and knew it was ok. "How was last night?" I asked. "You heard

us!?" he cried out, bright red. I smiled and gently petted him.

"Don't worry. I'm happy you no longer fear such things. I'm proud of you Meowth. Just wish you would get out of the sticky

fingers habit too though." I replied. He smiled at this. "After breakfast lets train. Ok!" I said. He nodded looking even more

excited. Meowth seemed to enjoy training and battleing.

I smiled decideing to introduce him to quite a few tournaments since that was the case.

-later-

Pikachu P.O.V

I woke up after a few hours and found Meowth training with some of the other pokemon. I smiled, watching. He was doing

great. After training I pulled him into my arms. "You did awsome!" I said, kissing his lips.

"Thanks Pika-kun." he answered. I wrapped my arms around Meowth, holding him close. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Destruction Of Team Rocket

James P.O.V

I was helping Ash buy supplies for us in town. "Should get some pokemon food and stuff for when we go camping." Ash

replied. I knowticed both Meowth and Pikachu now rested somewhere on Ash a lot. Meowth was on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu on Ash's

head.

At the moment, Meowth was asleep but he hates shopping.

Ash P.O.V

After awhile, Meowth woke up. He gazed at me looking terrified. "What'll happen if da boss kidnapes me again?" he asked.

I gently petted Meowth. "I won't let him take you. Don't you remember that I am your trainer and now look after you." I replied.

"And I highly doubt Pikachu will let anything happen to you either."

"Pika! Pika!" cried out Pikachu. We got back to camp and James and I snuggled by the fire together. "Were you kidnapped ever?"

I asked.

"Whored off. Team Rocket members found me 2 years after I ran away from home and whored me off. After awhile they forced me to work for

them. It was that or continue...as being their fuck toy." James said.

I frowned now decideing to defeat all of Team Rocket!

-Weeks later-

Pikachu P.O.V

"Pikachu, electroball!" Ash cried out. I attacked the Team Rocket members sending them flying. "Come on Pikachu."

Ash replied scowling. We had set the place on fire and it was now burning to pieces.

"Wait! Where the hell are James and Meowth!?" Jessie cried out. Ash scoffed and I rolled my eyes. It was her fault in the first

place that they left.

"We're with Ash and his group." came a voice I knew. James and Meowth stood there, scowling. "The Twerps! The boss will

kill you! He'll...!" Jessie began.

"Of course. You all will hurt us or skin us alive or somthing." Meowth answered. "I got used to the threats, Jessie."

I smiled proud of my boyfriend for standing up to his abusers.

We left leaving a burnt up headquarters of Team Rocket. James and Ash kissed, holding one another. "Am so happy those

ass holes are gone!" Ash said. "You could've gotten hurt." James said.

"You too. They could've hurt you, Pikachu." Meowth said. "I was worried.I would do anything for you." I answered holding him.

Meowth smiled.

-at camp-

Normal P.O.V

Ash snuggled with his boyfriend and Pikachu with his. The 2 were happy together with their loved ones in one another's arms. 


End file.
